FLOW CYTOMETRY SHARED RESOURCE: PROJECT SUMMARY The Flow Cytometry Shared Resource (FCSR) gives access to flow cytometry analysis and cell sorting instruments and services to Herbert Irving Comprehensive Cancer Center (HICCC) members. Under the leadership of Remi Creusot, PhD, the FCSR provides: (1) multi-color panel flow data acquisition and analysis using flow cytometry analyzers, including high throughput screening (HTS), (2) flow cytometry cell sorting (four- way or six-way or plate) using high speed cell sorters by dedicated operators of FCSR, including single cell index sorting, and (3) comprehensive consultation, panel design, hands-on training, troubleshooting, and data analysis services by PhD-level FCSR scientists. This broad and inclusive package of services enables HICCC investigators to analyze tumor cell populations and their microenvironment, including the tumor-infiltrating lymphoid and myeloid cells at the single cell level. During the current project period (2014-2019), the FCSR has been integrated with the flow cytometry core of the Columbia Center for Translational Immunology (CCTI). The merging of these facilities has secured access to a broader range of state-of-the-art instrumentation and brought advanced expertise in immunology to the research of HICCC flow cytometry users. HICCC members now have access to nine instruments, including five analyzers and four sorters. In addition, two of the existing instruments/analyzers have been upgraded to 18-20 detectors. Moreover, a new Influx sorter has been acquired to expand the capacity of sorting services. Upgrades in consultation services have further empowered the research of HICCC members who now benefit from face-to-face consultation on panel design, protocol optimization, and hands-on training on data acquisition, analysis, and experimental troubleshooting essential to maximize the impact of new advanced instruments for high dimensional multi-color panels. Based on its advanced instrumentation, highly qualified staff, broad portfolio of specialized services, easy accessibility, and cost-effective services, the FCSR is the flow cytometry service provider of choice for HICCC members. The FCSR will continue to incorporate the latest technologies and to provide high quality cell sorting, analytical and consultation services to HICCC members to empower their understanding of cancer biology and to enable new breakthroughs in cancer therapy. Over the current project period, the capabilities of the FCSR have been utilized by 81 HICCC members, provided key data and insights to support the success of more than 46 HICCC member peer-reviewed publications, including 23 contributions in journals with impact factor >10, of which 12 were in journals with an impact factor >20 (Nature, Cell Stem Cell, Cancer Cell, Cancer Discovery), and currently support research for 21 NIH-funded research grants (11 from NCI).